Percy Jackson and The Lost Son
by P. Jackson's Diary
Summary: Percy just found out that he had a brother as soon as he returned to Camp Half-Blood. Out of nowhere, another prophecy had been spoken intended for a sea spawn, who will it be now that Percy's not alone? (First Fanfiction I've ever made, I'm open for critcisms.)
1. chapter 1: He acts like Luke

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series.

Everything was fine, too fine, actually. See, it's already summer. This only indicate that it's already time for me to go back to Camp Half-Blood. I managed to finish my school year, too, wish should be impossible for a demigod like me. Anyway, it was all thanks to Annabeth. Afterall, if it wasn't because of the monsters who kept on attacking us, then it would be because of my failing grade that would've made me drop out.

Mom was happy about it, too, and rewarded me with blue cookies which I ate along our way to the camp. Annabeth was in the car as well, reading about a greek architecture book as she also ate mom's blue cookies. I talked with her on the road as I couldn't contain my ADHD habbits but she just answered minimal responses or would just nod sometimes. She seemed really focused on the book like her whole life depended on its every pages. I would've almost believed that if I just didn't remember that I was-am her life, I was, and still am, her other half.

"Wise girl, won't you look at my eyes for a while?'' I saw a smile for a bit but she didn't even move an inch. "Are you not tired adding up infos in your head?"

"Do you ever get tired of going into water, then?" was her wonderful response.

"Well, no, but--"

"Exactly, Seaweed Brain. I'm a child of Athena, I'm supposed to yearn for knowledge." She responded without even glancing at me. I pouted, feeling defeated. But that wouldn't end at that, no. I used my last resort: my knowldege. (Which wasn't as low in amount as everyone thinks, kay?)

"Erm, but you were also supposed to hate me, right? As your mom hates my dad. But, then, we're a couple." This seemed to get her attention as she turned her head to face me. She was glaring at me, and Annabeth's glares are really the type you would rather not see. Her gray stormy eyes seemed to study my face very intricately that I almost felt that she would open me up to dissect me, almost, If I wasn't her boyfriend who sees every part of her as my beautiful treasure. Fortunately, I am, so I just grinned at her. Soon, she sighed and dropped the book as she smiled at me. I won!

"Gods, Percy, you're impossible." She said as she rolled her eyes yet still smiling.

"You love me, though."

"Oh, shut up, Seaweed brain. We're in your mom's car." She exclaimed in a low tone. I looked at Mom who was obviously stifling a laugh.

"You can continue your romance in the camp Percy, we're here." Mom had a wide smile that seemed to tease me. I suddenly felt hot in the face. Hey, I was a boy, alright? It was kind of embarassing.

Annabeth and I soon stepped out of the car. Mom apologized that she had to go home as fast as she can because the house still needed cleaning and her husband also needed love. As soon as she said this, I covered my face with my hands. She was teasing us! I heard Annabeth's laughter beside me as she waved goodbye to my mom and pushed me towards the way to Camp Half-Blood.

I greeted Argus, the all-seeing guard of the camp. No, really, that's literal. I mean, you'll probably be able to see almost everything with eyes all around your body, and that's Argus for you. He nodded as a greeting and... I don't know if it was just me but it seemed like he was trying not to look at me. But it was probably difficult, and creepy, so he just quickly went back to duty after nodding at us.

As soon as I stepped in the barrier, someone snatched me out of Annabeth and it shocked the heck out of me, really! I thought I was being kidnapped. For a guy like me who had been to Tartarus and made an enemy out of the primordial being, being pulled out of nowhere is enough to put me in a heart attack. Except that I don't have a heart disease and it would probably be impossible--ah, gah! Stupid ADHD.

Anyway, so I was snatched. Annabeth was surprised, too, but when she saw who it was,she relaxed, somehow. Turned out it was my bro Jason, a son of Jupiter.

I thought he was just so happy to see me again, but I was wrong--nah, probably not, maybe he missed me as well, but did not even bother to ask how I was before dropping a bomb before me.

"Percy, why didn't you say you have a brother?" he asked with eyes full of wonder.

"What are you saying? You already know Tyson, don't you?" I replied, stating the obvious. Tyson is my half-brother who's a cyclops so it's very unlikely for Jason to forget about him.

"No, not him. Oh, I forgot you weren't here before." He stated as if remembering where he had put the keys that he couldn't find a while ago.

"Well, sorry." I said, note the sarcasm. "But, man, what do you really mean?" I had an idea which I did not want to accept. As far as I knew, Tyson was the only brother I had from my paternal side, and probably Pegasus, too... And other cyclops... And horses, oh well. But he's not allowed to have a child with a human. Not again after me. He swore that on the River Styx after the war, but he had me, bringing upon me a terrible fate. I couldn't imagine Poseidon breaking it again and bringing another tragic fate to his child after he said how sorry he was for me.

I didn't want that to happen, but as soon as I saw where my cabin was, there were several people from different cabins crowding outside mine. Now, I would like to tell you that it was Tyson who gained the spectacular audience, that he suddenly became popular, but no.

Jason was still about to tell me something but I decided that I would find it on my own, with my own two eyes. Sure enough, as soon as I got past the crowd, a guy, who painfully looked the same age as Luke when I last saw him, was seating on the side of the last bed. His face was buried to his hands and his shoulders where shaking, actually, his whole body was shaking.

I was panicking on what I should do or what I should think that I didn't notice that Annabeth appeared behind me.

"Holy Hera, " was her reaction. Before I could look at her, I heard Chiron's voice outside, dismissing the people, telling them to go back to their own cabins. He went inside as soon as he finished, standing tall on his horse hooves.

"Ah, Percy, I see you're back. You, too, Annabeth." Typical Chiron welcomed us. I imagine myself pale in shock.

"Chiron, who is he?" I was finally able to ask,but it was barely audible, almost a whisper.

"Why, he's another son of Poseidon, why would he be in this cabin if he isn't?" You know, sometimes I regret using my sarcasms to Chiron because he applies it. "He told me that his name is Arthur Samwell.He's the same with the di Angelos, once trapped in time. He's never been claimed before and he was devastated to know about the... the facts about him as soon as he was claimed a while ago."

"A while ago?" Annabeth exclaimed. He was just claimed a while ago, and he was trapped in time, and... I have a brother, an older brother who didn't know that he was a demigod until just a while ago. How did he live his past life knowing that there were weird things--monsters--after him. Was he in the Lotus Casino, too? There's too much question. I felt like I started from the start when I still didn't know anything. When I was still slowly absorbing the truth about me.

"When did he arrive?" Annabeth asked as she put her hands on my back. I was worrying my Wise Girl.

"The dryads of the forest brought him to Argus, he was barely conscious. As soon as I got to him," He walked towards the other demigod--Arthur. "a trident appeared above his head. He was claimed as the sky kept thundering."

I knew now why Argus was trying to avoid eye, or eyes, contact to me. It was thundering, too, meaning Zeus didn't like it. I just watched as Chiron approached Arthur.

He tapped him on the shoulders, spoke some words with him which I did not hear. Arthur soon stood up and approached us with Chiron's hand on his shoulder as he tried to comfort him.

As soon as he looked at my eyes, I suddenly felt like I wanted to hug the poor guy. He stood half an inch taller than me. His eyes were sea green like mine, but it was dull and dark, like the sea when a hurricane is brewing. His skin was pale white like he'd never experienced summer, and his hair was even messier and longer, but the same color as mine nevertheless. He was handsome, but his body looked like it had been overworked. It wasn't lean but not thin either, and his arms weren't that muscular. He seemed so drained of life. He wore a white messy shirt and... He smelled of lotus, and sweat, and somehow, of sea. He must have not taken a shower yet.

"Arthur, this is Percy Jackson, your brother, the one I've been telling you about." Chiron told him, he did not even smile nor offered his hand for me to shake. No bros, no hi, but I could never forget what he said.

"The savior of Olympus," he started with his hoarse but clear voice, looking at me as if searching through my soul. "Why would you save the reason for your despair?"

I flinched at this. It sounded so much like what Luke would say when he was still being controlled by Kronos.

Annabeth dug her hands deeper on my back, I knew that she felt the same, too. Chiron, on the other hand, did not look surprised but he sighed.

"Come on now, Percy, he's just tired. You should go to your cabin now, too, Annabeth." Chiron soon led Annabeth outside after I kissed her, but they stopped on their way out. They looked outside as if seeing a ghost, making them pause on their track.

And you see, I regretted that I was curious, that I peeked outside to see what's happening, because outside was Rachel, with her eyes glowing green with green smoke also escaping through her mouth. She was an oracle ready to speak out another prophecy, and she was heading towards my cabin.


	2. Chapter 2: Who's this blonde?

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series.

Several campers peeked outside to see what the commotion was all about. I saw that even some were already outside, including the Stoll brothers who looked like they were not ready for another prank today. I could see them quietly shaking their head in dismay. It's Jackson again, I could imagine them thinking.

I saw all of it because I was too focused in finding any excuses I could get just so I could get out and hide. I was too tired for so many prophecies, man! Then it dawned to me that I was really not set out for a peaceful life, being a son of a promise breaker, so I had no choice but to brace myself for the impact the prophecy would probably give me.

Rachel, the Oracle, soon stepped inside. Her expression was blank as how it would normally be when she's giving out prophecies. She opened her mouth and I heard again that familiar yet alien voice of the Oracle, like two persons speaking at the same time.

With green smoke coming from her mouth, she spoke.

" _A sea spawn's grief shall bring forth darkness._ _A fatal flaw might end up one's life,_ _Or would it send light nevertheless._ _Only their minds will then end this strife."_

*Line break*

I lied down on my bed, exhausted from trying to ignore the questions of the other campers about the prophecy, especially of Leo and Jason who kept on pestering me about it. I was even glad that Piper didn't use her charmspeak to get the answers out of me, it seemed like she understood that it wasn't the right time yet.

Chiron asked me to keep the prophecy a secret for a while, just until we could decipher some of it's possible meaning. Afterall, prophecies could mean anything.

Though I was certain that it revolved around Poseidon's children, which meant that the prophecy was not just about me. Arthur's involved, and it could be Tyson, but Tyson wasn't around. He was still working with the other cyclops, so this lessened the chance that it would be his grief. Then about the fatal flaw ending one's life, my fatal flaw was loyalty, it could sure put an end to someone's life, either mine or to the creatures who would hurt the people I care about. I didn't know Arthur's, and I lacked the resolve to ask him what he thinks his fatal flaw would be. About the last two parts, I wasn't sure about it.

Gah! Just thinking about this prophecy gave me headache. I decided to drift off to sleep, facing Arthur's bed who was a bed apart from mine. He was called to the Big House just before lights out. I wonder what it was all about, but thinking more would just keep me awake so I dropped off the subject and let myself fall into slumber.

As soon as I fell asleep, like a natural sequence, my dream began.

It started with me seeing my feet on the sand. I pretty much guessed these weren't mine but it had the same color: a deep tan. Then my body, or whoever's body this was, stood up and started walking. He, or I, whatever, was wearing a black-colored short and a white t-shirt, it looked like the owner of this body had been living his life near the bay of--I couldn't quite recognize this place, it was like an older version of Montauk, or maybe just a different place--anyway, he lived his life near the sea. Then I/he suddenly felt that something was not normal, someone should be greeting us, but no one came. This made me/him run, slowly getting faster along with the rhythm of my/his heart. While, okay I settled on using plural pronouns, we were nearing the house, I saw a woman with blonde curly but messy hair running towards us--she shockingly looked almost like Annabeth that it made my heart leap. She was crying, and other several emotions were evident, not just from her face, even her whole body was shaking. She staggered as she ran as if just balancing her body was too hard for her and it pained even me to see it, add up the idea that she looked like Annabeth, too. She seemed terrified, lost, depressed, like her whole life had been plucked out of her. We caught her as soon as she started to fall, then she started to convulse.

"Richard is... 's-ide... He's... Save...'m" She muttered under her breath as she gasped for air, then her eyes rolled up to her head. I tried to wake her up but I couldn't hear our voice. I suddenly saw a faint red stain behind her left shoulder, we leaned over to check it out. There were two holes there, with blood oozing out of each. They seemed to produce steam as well as if the blood was burning her skin: poison. We checked her pulse, even her heartbeat, but there was no more. She was dead. Only then did I heard the voice of the body's owner, he was screaming, like he was ready to lose his voice if it could bring her back, but I knew it wouldn't.

Then I woke up with a blonde angel looking at me with worry in her eyes. She was stroking my hair, telling me that everything will be alright. Why, though?

I immediately pulled her to my embrace and she did not even try to resist. I was crying, probably because of the dream. Then terror suddenly filled my chest, I didn't see the color of the woman's eyes, what if--no, for the love of gods, don't think like that. No, I wouldn't ever want to lose my Wise Girl.


	3. chapter 3: New found comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series.

/Also, thank you for the comments. I really appreciate it. You guys make my heart warm.

"Percy, Arthur's here." Annabeth whispered to my ear. She helped me sit up. I was too startled by the dream that I did not even care what Arthur would think seeing me vulnerable like that. He was surprised, though. As I looked at his face, he seemed clean now, and a bit sleepy. He had changed his clothes to the regular Camp Half-blood orange shirt, but he still looked restless and worried--depressed is the right term--like he was ready to weep anytime. This made me wonder more of what happened to him.

I wiped away my tears and forced a smile then I suddenly noticed that the sun wasn't even up yet.

"Hey guys, uh, why are you here? What time is it?" I asked. Annabeth and Arthur looked at each other for a while, like they were having a silent conversation. I was surprised, how long did it take them to have the same understanding?

"It's four-thirty in the morning, Percy. Arthur called me. He kept on saying my name in front of our cabin. Lucky for him, it didn't wake my cabin mates. When I came here, you were crying in your sleep." Annabeth said. Then Arthur spoke next, he didn't have the same hoarse voice anymore.

"You were tossing and turning... And whimpering." He said. "I didn't know what to do." I suddenly felt, I don't know, touched? Then I suddenly felt ashamed, he must've had a hard time sleeping with the noise I created. It was his first night at the camp and he did not have a peaceful one, all because we shared the same cabin.

"S-sorry," I lowered my head, "It's just... Nightmares." No one spoke for a moment, then I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I thought it was Annabeth, but no.

"Don't apologize. We all experience that, demigod or not." It was Arthur. My eyes widened for a while, I was not fond of it. Most of the time, it would be me giving this kind of comfort to other campers or to my friends, but others giving it to me? Probably except for mom, Chiron, Annabeth, or the other guys from Argo II, I would feel uncomfortable. Yet here was another demigod, trying to comfort me.

But he was _not_ just another demigod, I reminded myself, he was my brother. Half or not, he would always be my sibling.

Annabeth held my hand and nodded at me, I smiled. Really, I could not understand how these little things she does could make my heart warm. I looked at her then back at Arthur.

"Thanks," I hesitated a bit, " Arthur."

He waved his hand in the air then placed his hands in his pocket. He shrugged.

"No problem, I guess." He said. I noticed that he was averting his gaze from me, a sign that he was also not comfortable with this. I couldn't help but smile. I looked at Annabeth and kissed her as I told her to go back to her cabin before Malcolm could even notice her absence. She did so, hesitantly, after assuring herself that I was fine. She did not ask about my dream though I knew she was dying to know what it was all about. I did not want her to know that it might be about her, that the one who will bring forth darkness might be me... after all, I wasn't sure of anything yet. I did not see the woman's eye color, and she didn't look exactly like Annabeth. No, I convinced myself, it wasn't her, it wouldn't be her.

Soon, Arthur and I were left alone. I noticed that he was also looking to where Annabeth exited.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" I asked him. He smirked, that playful smirk that I see whenever I look at the mirror, then he looked at me.

"Yeah, you sure are lucky." Then he sat at the side of the bed infront of me. Aside from Tyson's who's busy for now, there were just three beds that would never be occupied, and I never wish to be occupied. Not that I did not want to have a sibling, but I did not want my, uh, our dad to break the oath again just to have another of his unfortunate children.

Speaking of the broken oath, I had an idea that maybe Arthur wasn't part of the oath. If he was, then it would probably him that would receive the prophecy that I had when I turned sixteen. Maybe he was born just before the oath was made. After all, like Nico and Bianca, he was also frozen in time. I wanted to ask, but I was also, you know, kind of... shy... to ask about it. Ridiculous, right? Me? The savior of Olympus being shy?Yes, I was being shy. In case, you've forgotten, I'm half-human, too.

I was about to break the silence going on between the two of us, but Arthur beat me to it.

"Hey, I was thinking," He spoke as he played with a ring on his left ring finger. "of... Of apologizing for what happened yesterday.Did I offend you? But I'm sorry, too, that I can't ask for forgiveness for my words. It was my honest opinion." When he said his last sentence, he looked directly at me. I saw again those sea green eyes that looked so lonely they seemed to slowly drown me. Ironic, because I can't drown. I wondered if this was what others feel whenever they look at my eyes in times of despair.

"Nah, it's fine. I hated them before, too." Before? Then I corrected myself. "Actually, I still hate some of them. " Thunder and lightning suddenly boomed outside the camp's barrier. It was the drama queen Zeus again. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said as I waved my hand.

"Huh, what?" Arthur asked, his brow forming wrinkles as he stared in confusion.

"Oh, it's not you." I pointed at the sky but it looked like I was pointing the roof.

Arthur's expression was priceless that time. His eyes widened and he nodded, as if completely understanding what I had just said. Then his brow furrowed more.

"I'm guessing it's a Greek god out there."

"It's Zeus, actually, our uncle. Lord of the sky, King of Olympus, wielder of the Lightning Bolt and all that."

Suddenly, there was an awkward silence. Arthur sighed.

"I don't know if I'll ever get use to these... these Greek myths being true. " He said as he scratched the back of his neck. I almost laughed, that was also the same thought that I had when I first came to the camp, even though I'd already beaten the Minotaur on my own.

"Oh, you'll be. Trust me." I said as I grinned. Then I suddenly remembered what time it still was. "Are you not going back to sleep? The call time for breakfast is seven o' clock, just so you know."

"I see." Arthur touched his chin, like he was thinking. "Then we still have about two hours for you to tell me things that I should probably know. It doesn't have to be the complicated things, but you might as well tell me that. Also, I want to know about you, Perseus Jackson." I shuddered, saying my name completely really gives me the creeps.

"Please, just Percy. So many monsters already called me by my full name, it's really disturbing." I said. He chuckled, it was the first time I've ever seen him like that, actually, the first time I've ever talked to him, but whatever, it made my heart warm to know that I could make him laugh. He seemed so depressed that I thought it'd be quite impossible.

"I apologize, just Percy then. Alright, I want to know about you, Percy. I'll give you information about myself, too, but please understand that I'm... I'm not yet ready to fully reveal myself." I saw again the loneliness in his eyes.

"Sure, I'm fine with that. Then it's a deal?" I offered my hand, he seemed unsure with the word though. But he accepted it and he smiled.

"Of course," we shook hands. "brother."


	4. chapter 4: Another Bomb Exploded

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series.

/To those who are commenting: I'm glad to know about your opinions. I'll try to make this storyline as unique as possible. And thank you also for the compliments, they keep me going.

/To the readers: Thank you for taking an interest in reading my fanfiction. I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 4: Another Bomb Exploded

I started telling Arthur about the rules and regulations of the camp, not that it had as many as Camp Jupiter's. I also told him about the other camp, that the gods' Roman forms where also out there, and it made his head ache apparently. I only told him things that Chiron and the orientation video would've probably not said, like the past wars the camp had been a part of, and the things the gods offered us as rewards. When I actually told him about Zeus offering me godhood which I turned down after remembering Annabeth, he seemed surprise, but not much, as if he could understand full well why I declined.

"Well, if I was on your position and had a fine girl I'd want to be with, I'd even resist death." He casually said, but I was sure I heard the firmness of his voice. He'd do it, I was sure, and I was glad he could understand, most people wouldn't.

I also told him about Annabeth being the architect of Olympus. He smiled at this, saying she deserved it. Then I told him that we had been to Tartarus, of course he didn't know where or who that was so I had to tell him, one painful detail after another. See, my memories from Tartarus will always be a nightmare for me, even though the real nightmares have passed on, the pain I'd been will always be remembered by my mind and body so when he noticed the uneasiness in my voice, he told me to skip it.So I told him about my family instead, the mortal side that is. Our conversation went on like this:

"I'd like to meet Sally one day, she seems to be a good lady. And I want to try those blue cookies." He said, smiling.

"Oh you'll like them! Both my mom and the blue cookies, they're the best." I exclaimed. Finally, someone who could understand the essence of blue food!

We talked about mom having a good life with my step-dad Paul and their plan about having a child, how excited I would be if that happened. I saw warmness in his eyes then he teared up. Was that too touching? But I knew it wasn't complete happiness for me, for some reason this topic made his eyes lonelier than it had been.

The next thing I informed him was about our father. He did not smile the whole conversation. If I knew better, he might have been seething in anger inside, his murderous gaze was enough to give off as much of that thought. What could have happened for him to despise the Olympians so much?

Then finally, somehow in the middle of our conversation, Arthur was able to insert bits of information about himself.

"I was invited to the Lotus Casino," his eyes became darker, "during the darkest days of my life. I had wanted to die. I had no reason for living. Abnormal things kept happening around me and the monsters wanted to claim my life." He shifted uncomfortably and he played again with his ring. "Inside the casino, I was safe, indeed. I had forgotten about my... problems for a while, but what's engraved in your heart will always be remembered no matter how much you want it gone. Later on, when I realized that no matter how long I stayed there, I will not find the happiness I long for, I decided to leave. But everything's changed. The war that was brewing during my time already happened. I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could start a new life in this new era, but I was too depressed to even think about how to start. Then when I had come here, I found out about... about those gods and how they affect their children's lives. I finally have someone to blame for how messed up my life had become."

I stayed quiet as he said his thoughts out loud. This confirmed my thought that he might had been born before the oath even existed, but at that point, it didn't look important. His loath for the gods became more visible. He seemed so dark as he talked that I imagined him storming out of the cabin and shouting all curses known to men to the gods, I knew it would be possible,given time. I could've sworn our cabin became darker, too, but when he noticed this change in the mood, he apologized.

"I'm sorry," He said as he smiled sheepishly, "This often happens when I'm mad. But it was my honest opinion."

Sure my brother speaks his honest opinion, but I knew it wasn't the full of it. I let go of the topic. I'd find out about it sooner or later, I told myself. I was about to ask his opinions about Annabeth but we were interrupted when a certain son of Hades suddenly shadow traveled inside my cabin with a grumpy face.

His face had always looked sullen, alright? But he was frowning and his eyebrows meet in the middle this time. Why would he be here though when he had Will? Arthur looked like he was about to pass out by what he saw but I managed to calm him down before I attended to Nico. The scene was quite funny, actually. Arthur was trying to act mature as he stared warily at Nico's presence, he looked like a pedophile waiting for a chance with his small glances, while Nico's orange camp shirt smoked of shadows.

Somehow I managed to know that we had only half an hour left before breakfast and I had to know Nico's problem before that.

"Nico, why are you here?" I asked. "Did you tell Will that you'll come here?" After the war with Gaea, when Nico told me I was not his type, dude it's so weird that I held a grudge after that. It's just, you know, I felt honored and disturbed at the same time that the son of Hades had taken a liking in me. But whatever, why did I even include that here?

Nico glared at me. "Will is my boyfriend, Percy. He's not my mother." Well, from what I see, he's both like that to you, I thought to myself. It would not be good if I suddenly blurted that out. So I just decided to introduce my brother to him, but before I could even tell Nico his name, he already knew.

"Yeah, I know who he is, Percy." He stated as he crossed his arms. "He's the reason why I'm here." He glared at Arthur and I could feel him backing away just from that stare.

"Arthur Samwell, born on July 1, 1919, your family..." Nico's voice suddenly faltered. I wondered why until I saw Arthur's face, his jaws were tightened, his expression was dim, his pale white complexion even paled more. "Well, your mom's gone. Your father's Poseidon. You accidentally discovered Lotus Casino--

"I was invited."

"--in the year 1939... What?"

"Nothing."

More glares, more averting of gazes.

"Look, I'm sorry for this kid here, Arthur. He's just like this--" I finally interrupted.

"I'm not yet done, Percy. Shut up for a moment, will you?" Gods, this kid's words.

"Fine, fine. Just don't scare my brother too much."

So in the end I did not interfere. Nico continued speaking.

"How did you find out about this camp, Samwell?" Nico gave Arthur a criticising look. Arthur sighed. I did, too.

"There were some kind of winged monstrous old women who kept on attacking me, " He said. "I had been wandering around to hide from them, but I was starved and thirsty. Until they found me and chased me 'til I reached the forest. I dropped down from exhaustion and so I asked for help. I didn't know who dragged me to this camp but I felt it before I could even totally lose consciousness. Then I woke up seeing a...a half horse half human-being telling me that I was a son of a sea god... And the rest are history."

Nico nodded, but he didn't look satisfied. He kept frowning whenever his sight focuses on my brother.

There was silence again. This time Arthur and Nico just locked their gazes to each other. They looked wary as if they were waiting anxiously for a time bomb to explode, except that my brother would sneak a glance at me from time to time with a confused look. I was dead scared that time, I didn't even notice how much time had passed because I was too afraid to interfere. I mean, what the Hades was going on?

I was already having goosebumps as I fought my urge to punch them in the face due to my ADHD. And I was really glad when someone, who was able to control Nico, finally appeared.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, NICO DI ANGELO?!" Will shouted, along with the loud bang as the door opened. His eyes widened in frustration as if he just saw his son quietly smoking in the attic, and the Stoll brothers were also behind him, whistling innocently. They pick-locked my door! "Last last night, you disappeared without telling me anything, and now I see you here? You had me worried sick and you didn't even tell me you're back?! HOW COULD YOU?!"

I didn't want to have another disturbing appearances in my cabin so I decided to push Nico towards Will and tell him any excuses I could find, but before I could even do that, Nico spoke.

"I had to, Will. Dad's orders." Nico said, his expression lighter now. " Oh, and just bring Percy's brother along with you. I have to talk to Percy."

Will raised one of his eyebrows and stared at me, I smiled sheepishly, then he returned his gaze to Nico. "Be sure to follow, understood? You've still got some explaining to do."

"I'll follow after this." Nico replied. Arthur stood up and looked at me, and mouthed some words which I guessed meant 'I'll wait for you there'. I nodded at him and he soon disappeared with Will and the Stoll brothers. When we were finally alone,I locked the door again before I asked Nico.

"What's this all about Nico?" I wanted him to hurry because in the back of my mind, I knew that it was already time for breakfast. My stomach also told me so.

Nico sighed. "I came to warn you, Percy. Lord Hades told me that the gods of Olympus are arguing due to the appearance of your brother. They kept asking, but lord Poseidon wouldn't tell them anything."

My brows furrowed, what was dad keeping? What's this all about my brother? So many questions again.

"My dad did?"

"Yes, my father told me they might come at the camp to hold a trial for Arthur Samwell and to make Poseidon speak the truth about him."

"A trial? Why?" I was beginning to get bad feeling from this.

"They accuse him of being a liar, Percy." He sighed. "They think Arthur just got an essence of a son of Poseidon but he isn't one really. They think Arthur deceived Poseidon."

They accuse my brother of being a liar. Before, they accused me of being a thief. So now it's my brother?

"What kind of nonsense is that?" I snapped.

"I know. It's also not helping that Poseidon is being quiet about this matter. My father also seemed to keep distancing whenever his opinion was being asked. He's hiding something, too."

What the--

"I even heard him call Arthur some kind of a name... 'The-godling-who-shall-not-belong' I think."

I gripped hard on the side of the bed. All these revelations were making me dizzy. All these recent happenings actually. First, my brother's appearance, then the prophecy, now this? I wanted to cry, when will the Fates stop in making my life a laughingstock?Why can't I have a peaceful reunion with my brother? Why was I not granted to have even one peaceful summer time in the camp?

I wanted to smack those gods and godesses out there just so I could relieve my frustration. I sighed.

Then I heard my stomach growl.

"Let's settle this later, " I suggested, "Be sure to tell it to Chiron. But for now, I need food."

I stood up and Nico followed me. I heard him say "Typical Percy" before we were finally out of my cabin.


End file.
